Centurion Walker
Not to be confused with the Red Alert 2 cut unit, see here. The Centurion Siege Walker serves as ErrorLandia’s Epic Unit. As one, it is extremely powerful, yet not very fast and extremely expensive, running on 6 independently-functioning legs that can be used in unison. It uses a giant artillery battery as its main weapon, but can be garrisoned for additional weapons. The Centurion is so heavy, in fact, that it will shake the screen whenever it takes a step, but the camera has to be close enough. History Centurion Siege Walkers were only seen very late into the Conquest of Delteros, and for good reason. It was built to storm bases and wreck havoc from afar when other ground forces didn’t do the trick. A Centurion’s construction could only be granted to high-ranking commanders who also had the resources required to build one. The task force of an unnamed commander received a nasty shock when their first base was single-handedly annihilated by a colossal, prototype weapon called “The Predator”. A counter to this monstrosity needed to be developed, and so along came this weapon. The heavy artillery cannon seen on the Centurion was not only reused from an old battleship, but it fired custom ammo that functions more like a tank shell than a normal artillery cartridge. This gave it unbelievable stopping power and AP ammo could level buildings in seconds. However, drivers preferred to use HE ammo for the splash damage and satisfaction of blowing something to little bits. In the final stages of the war, the WolvesLandians found out that while the artillery cannon was a threat to anything in the way, its legs were somewhat vulnerable and could be destroyed with enough force. This, in turn, led to a huge upset, where an armada of these walkers were easily destroyed by way of the legs breaking from underneath them. This led to improvements in the leg armor to prevent such an embarrassment from happening again. Usage Chances are, it will spearhead your offense on a base. The artillery cannon can and will decimate all who stand in ErrorLandia’s path to glory. However, it should be noted that it is not effective against infantry and is helpless against aircraft without reinforcements. It should be noted that, like any other epic unit, its creation is announced to all players. However, it has various quotes that are different depending on who built it. Garrisoning Infantry Centurions can be permanently garrisoned with the faction’s infantry units. The abilities given by these infantry are... * ErrorLandian Warrior: 'Adds a machine gun to one of the infantry pods. Good against other infantry, but is seen as the least useful of the upgrades. * 'Rocket Soldier: Adds a SAM site to one of the infantry pods. Can target and destroy aircraft reliably, but less effective against vehicles than normal. * Battle Engineer: 'Replaces an infantry pod with a small repair drone launch pad. Its drone can be used to repair itself or other vehicles. Seen as the meta upgrade. * 'Warmonger: 'Adds a small bunker with a grenade launcher that is effective against groups of infantry and structures. Can clear garrisons. * 'Cyborg Soldier: Adds a particle cannon to one of the infantry pods. It is effective against vehicles and structures, but not infantry or aircraft. Trivia * In the campaign mission Fist of Iron, it is even more expensive and has a chance to fire much slower than usual (similar to the Redeemer). This is likely because that was the very first prototype of the Centurion, while the rest are actually finished. Quotes When constructed * The Centurion has arrived! (Enemy) * Centurion assembled! (Ally) * I am the voice of WindowsError! (Yours) When selected * Centurion! * Incredibilis! * I wait! * Size matters. * Communications systems online! * ErrorLandia’s magnum opus! When ordered to move * Walking systems initiated! * In motion! * Where are they? * Make room for the big guns! * Gonna get bumpy! * No stopping us now... When ordered to attack * I’ve been waiting for this... * Unleash fury! * Die! * Fear the Centurion! * Enemies of ErrorLandia shall burn! In combat * Combat systems engaged! * Enemies! * Infirmius! * Full power! * Taking damage! * Do not surrender! When ordered to retreat * We cannot hold! * Go back! * You haven’t seen the last of me! * I shall return!Category:Epic Unit Category:Empire of ErrorLandia